Beat the Heat
by bluesimageburgundy
Summary: Stefan and Caroline try to beat the heat. Basically...they have some fun with a bucket of ice. Smut. Fluff. Steroline. Post season 6. Season 7.


Stefan walked into his bedroom to find Caroline sprawled out on his bed. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight before him. Sundress hiked up to expose her thighs, sparkling in the sun with just the finest layer of sweat, and just a hint of ruffly underwear. Fanning herself with an antique fan that she had obviously found while rummaging around in the basement. She sat up as he entered the room.

"So. Freaking. Hot." she complained in agony, flopping back down onto her back dramatically, her hair splaying out around her head.

Stefan chuckled at her theatrics. Although, even he had to admit, the heat was becoming beyond uncomfortable at this point. The temperatures had been in the low 100s for weeks and the central air in the mansion had been overworked to the point that it fizzled out a couple of days before. They had been managing, being vampires and all, but Caroline seemed to be quickly approaching her breaking point.

"I can't live like this," she wailed, throwing a hand across her forehead.

Stefan laughed again.

"You're so dramatic," he said, "You're a vampire. You can handle it."

"I CAN handle it, Stefan," she said, "But should I have to? Call the repairman!"

Stefan nodded begrudgingly, "Okay, I'll call them."

"Okay, and you can call ME whenever the air is fixed," Caroline said, sitting up and starting toward the door.

"Wait a minute now," Stefan said, stopping her with an arm around her waist, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, Stefan, I'm leaving. This heat is unbearable, and my hair is suffering the consequences," she said, picking up a strand of her damp, wavy hair.

"It looks sexy," Stefan said, stroking his hand across her hair and burying his face in it.

"Stefan, stop!" she giggled, "I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care," he said against the salty skin of her neck in between kisses.

"I'm leaving," she said again, trying to pull away from his warm embrace in the already sweltering room.

"Hey," he called after her, "What if I were to make the heat more...bearable?" he asked, getting a few ideas.

"Hmmm," she considered, crossing her arms and smiling, "And how do you think you're going to do that?"

Stefan smiled and kissed her cheek on his way out the door.

"Wait here," he said, walking out the door.

When he came back, he was carrying a couple of (literal) Bloody Marys and a bucket of ice. Caroline arched her eyebrow.

"That's your solution? We drink until we not longer care that it's hot?" she teased, taking the drink from him none-the-less.

"Well, that's part one," Stefan said, placing the ice bucket on the nightstand and sipping his own drink.

"Call the repairman," Caroline demanded again, handing him his phone.

He smiled and took the phone, dialed the number. Caroline listened attentively as Stefan ordered a repairman and frowned as she overheard the secretary on the line say that no one would be available until tomorrow. Stefan hung up and tossed his phone across the room into a fluffy chair.

"There," he said, "Happy?"

"I'll be a lot happier tomorrow," she complained, pouting and sipping her drink.

"What's part two?" Caroline asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm glad you asked," Stefan said, walking toward her, taking her drink from her hands and standing between her legs.

Caroline smiled as Stefan leaned down to kiss her softly, their lips chilled from the cold drinks. Her fingers found his head, running lightly through the slightly damp hair at the back of his neck. If she cared about the sweat, she didn't mention it. She parted her lips, inviting his tongue between them. He lapped at her tongue with his once gently before pulling away. She hummed a little in protest.

"Won't this make us hotter?" she asked, picking the fan back up off the bed and fanning herself with it.

Stefan laughed and took the fan from her hands, tossing it gently onto the rug next to the bed. Caroline's mouth dropped open in feigned shock at his mistreatment of the antique.

"Not if we do it my way," he said, reaching into the bucket of ice beside the bed.

He grabbed a wet, slippery wedge of ice and brought it to his mouth. He sucked it once to try to slurp up the extra water it was dripping. Caroline watched in fascination as he then brought the ice to her mouth. He dragged it across her puffy pink lips, watching as a trail of water was left there. He then kissed away the cold liquid.

Caroline's lips parted as he then pulled away to once again to trace her lips with the ice. She sucked it as it was pushed softly past her lips, then released it, a drop of water pooling on her lip and about to fall. Stefan quickly caught it with his tongue. Caroline grabbed his face before he could pull away and kissed him until they were both breathless.

He tossed the almost melted sliver of ice into his mouth and kissed her again, enjoying the sensation of the cold of the ice mixed with the heat of her tongue. She moaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all," she said with a smile, reaching past him for the ice bucket.

"What are you up to?" he asked, smiling as he watched her pull an ice cube out and suck on it.

"It's my turn," she said, promise evident in her voice.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should be excited or scared," he teased.

"Probably both," she said, dragging the ice cube down her neck.

Stefan leaned forward to lick away the water as it ran down her neck, the ice melting immediately at the contact of her hot skin. The water mixed with the salt of her skin was satisfying and the hum against his mouth from her throaty little sounds of pleasure made his blood rush south.

She brought the ice lower, to the valley between her breasts as they hung free in her flimsy cotton dress. His mouth followed suit, drinking, licking and sucking the soft skin, softly nibbling the insides of her breasts. She gasped and moaned, making Stefan flush with desire.

He found himself on his back with her pining him down, her legs on either side of his hips. Her cute little backside warm on the seat of his jeans. She clumsily pulled the shirt from his body and over his head, tossing it aside. Her hands greedily replacing the material, running all over his chest and stomach as she chewed her bottom lip. He waited in anticipation as she got a new piece of ice and swiped it across his bare chest. Immediately soothing the cold with the warmth of her kiss and the hot lazy drag of her tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned as she did the same to his nipples, his abs, the lowest part of his stomach just above the button of his jeans. He caught her hands just as she was about to unbutton them, flipping them and hovering over her on the bed.

She smiled innocently and fluttered her eyelashes. Stefan watched her face turn more serious as he pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and pulled the front down, watching as her breasts spilled free. He growled in appreciation and ran his thumbs across her nipples. Her cheeks flushed pink as she closed her eyes. He took a piece of his between his fingers and drew a circle around her nipple, following it with his tongue. Then held the ice on her nipple for just a moment too long, looking at her eyes in challenge to see if she would make him stop.

She seemed to be aroused at the idea of him being a little rough with her. He removed the ice and covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard and licking with his hot tongue. She hissed at the change in temperature and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his jean-clad erection against her panties. He moaned and kissed her passionately, grinding against her to relieve the tension in his jeans.

"Still hot?" he whispered against her lips as he lifted the hem of dress.

"You could say that," she replied, tugging her lip between her teeth again.

He pulled it free with his thumb and kissed the red skin with a smile. He tugged her dress off of her and tossed it aside, taking in the perfect skin and curves below him, licking his lips in anticipation of icing and tasting every inch of her. Which he proceeded to do. Dragging the ice across her stomach and watching as it turned to water, which he licked away. He swiped it against the front of her panties and then sucked the water off. Caroline groaned and threaded her fingers through his hair as he pulled her panties to the side and repeated the action on her bare skin. She was writhing beneath him by the time he was done and began to desperately tear at his jeans to rid him of them.

Stefan climbed off of her for long enough to shed himself of his jeans and then crawled back. Caroline sat up and popped a piece of ice between her lips, pulling him to her by the back of his neck and kissing him. The ice passed between their tongues as they kissed passionately. Caroline snaked a hand between them to stroke Stefan through his boxers. He moaned into her mouth., thrusting into her hand gently.

She rolled him over in a flash and, with her mouth still full of cold water, she pulled down his boxers and took him into her mouth suddenly. He gasped at the sensation of cold and then gradual warmth flooding him in his most sensitive spot. She took another piece of ice and repeated the action. The difference in temperatures was fascinatingly pleasurable and he was soon teetering on the edge of release, with only the shock of the coldness of her mouth alternating with the hot to keep him from tumbling over.

He pulled her up and kissed her hard, positioning her on his lap, pulling her panties to the side and slipping into her effortlessly. They gasped as they connected and Caroline began to ride him energetically, burying her face into his neck. He dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled her onto him over and over again. She trailed wet kisses along his jaw and neck, her still cold mouth cooling his skin while setting him ablaze. He reached a hand between their connected bodies and gently circled her clit, urging her to come undone.

Soon she was whispering affirmations against his neck, grinding against him deliciously and convulsing around him. He held her tight against him as he felt his own orgasm washing over him, as always immediately after her, unable to withstand the perfection of being inside of her while she whispered his name into his neck between kisses.

They were panting and sweating in the already hot room, soaking wet with sweat and water. Stefan brushed Caroline's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Did that take your mind off the heat at all?" he asked, as she scooted off of him for long enough to slip her dress back over he head.

"What heat?" she teased with a wink, letting him step back into his jeans before sitting back on his lap on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," she said, fake annoyance in her voice, "I guess your plan worked...at least a little.

"My pleasure," he said, glancing to the nearly melted bucket of ice beside his bed.

"You know, the repairman won't be here until tomorrow," Caroline said, stroking her fingers down his jaws, "And it's going to be _awfully_ hot tonight..."

"I'll get some more ice," Stefan said, grabbing the bucket and heading toward the kitchen immediately.

Caroline giggled at his quick pace and went back to fanning herself with the fan she picked up off the floor. This was certainly one way to beat the heat.


End file.
